


From the Great Deep

by Tang_shao



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Transformation of Tirion, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: In which Fingolfin is the Prime Minister under King Fëanor's reign, and elves are on the brink of an industrial revolution.





	From the Great Deep

**Author's Note:**

> ——“父啊，我也是为人之子。”

Fingolfin走过狭长的走廊。

翻修一新的墙壁上绘着新鲜的纹章。蜘蛛的花纹被抹去，换上扬着翅膀的天鹅。F和I的字母被花枝和藤蔓所缠绕，散发着细微的油漆气味。他被帽子上装饰的钻石和鸵鸟羽毛压得几乎看不到路。他的母亲身穿镶嵌宝石的白色天鹅绒长裙，并披着貂绒镶边的深紫色斗篷。两位他曾见过的、地位崇高的老人牵着她的衣裙下摆，脸上显出谦卑并小心翼翼的神色来。

天气很热。她的金发湿漉漉地粘在苍白的脸上，握着他的手也是汗津津的，非常烫。她的另一只手放在隆起的腹部上。和这处隆起相比她的身躯显得那么瘦小，几乎像一个鬼魂，被某种内在的光芒照亮。

他们停在一扇窄门前，有人拦住了他们的去路。他只能看见包裹在深红色礼服长袍下摆里的双腿。他的母亲最后捏了一下他的手。

“跟着你的兄长去吧。”她轻声说，低下头对他露出安抚的笑容。他吃了一惊，随即意识到母亲指的是那个穿着红色的青年。他跟着那个青年走向另一边的走廊，被礼服下摆缠得磕磕盼盼的。那个青年发出不耐烦的声音，并抓住了他的手，非常用力。

“你弄疼我了。”他说，眨着眼睛不让泪水落下。他听到一声嗤笑，但那双手松开了一些，带着他走到某个祭坛前。他奇异地看着母亲顺着深红色地毯向他们走来，而被他称作父亲的人站在地毯尽头，穿着华贵礼服的人们挤满了教堂的所有走廊，彩色的光芒透过玫瑰形窗落在他们身上。这场面十分庄严，如同某种典雅的三幕戏剧。他还太小，小到不能理解发生了什么，但也长到足够明白某些事——某些重要的事——正在发生。

母亲走到他的面前，在两个侍女的搀扶下弯腰行礼，嘴唇翕动，默念祷词。她的动作颤巍巍的，几乎要将腹部贴上冰冷的地面。一柄权杖被放入她的手中，然后是垫着内衬的沉重王冠，在她的金发上停了一停。红衣服老人的双手十分灵巧，这顶被换去，另一顶更为精美轻便的王冠转瞬被扣在她的头上。侍女们赶紧将她拉起来，她的脸庞立刻隐入香油燃烧的圣洁的烟雾里，一种极度喜乐过后的疲惫神情笼罩了她，让她像油画上的圣徒一样低下了头，短暂地合上两片细白的眼睑。

忽然，王后发出一声惊喘。人群像潮水一样向她涌去，他的帽子被挤掉了，他的兄长将他护在怀里，铅灰色的目光注视着眼前场景。他的双手，白色大理石一样的双手栖息在他的肩膀上，牢牢抓着那里的银蓝色布料，手指一根一根的，如同某种脱离了身体的独立之物。

 

于是，Fingolfin对于Indis王后的加冕礼只记得这些：他惊慌失措的父亲。母亲白裙的鲜红色下摆和地毯的颜色融合，宛若她在身后拖曳着一道长长的血迹。他的兄长，脸上挂着似笑非笑的神情，一副面具下另藏着一副更牢固的，他温柔的双手和它们持着刀剑与长矛时一样的稳定。

 

-

四月的一天。空气潮湿，雾从河上漫过来，好在气温并不难熬，反倒有些反常的温暖。他从修道院里走出来——墙角下盛开着一簇一簇明黄色的野花——并吩咐等候在那里的金发年轻人，“给夫人送些羊毛毯子来吧。还有狼皮的手套，我们还有狼皮的手套吗？”

年轻人点点头。看他的神色，要是他府上没有，他明天就会去森林里赤手空拳打死一头狼现做一副的。他的名字叫Hador，15岁那年被送来Fingolfin的府上，今年刚刚对他宣誓了忠诚，年轻气盛，讨人喜欢。他把侯爵大人的马牵过来，“往哪儿去，大人？”

他回过神来，“什么？哦，皇宫。不，先去主教大人府上吧。”他回过头望了望塔楼，那里，一盏不熄灭的灯*透过窗帘的缝隙从冰冷的塔楼中露出来，如同一只温暖的眼睛。

Hador跟上他的马，靠近他以便轻声说话，“或许常来看夫人并不是个好主意，阁下。”

“是吗。”他不动声色地说道。

年轻人垂下头。王后是横亘在国王和他的右手之间的敏感话题，而梵拉知道这位置他坐得并不稳固，理当看人脸色，如履薄冰。“我担心您。”那青年喏喏地说道。

他举起一只手，“我思念我的母亲，这是人之常情。”他缓慢地、清晰地说道，“我看不出这么做有什么不对。”

泥泞的道路上没有人。但他毫不怀疑他的话语会长出翅膀，飞入提利安所有靠监视、探听和挖掘秘密维生之人的耳朵里，并最终成为呈上国王书桌的一纸报告。Hador紧张地看了一眼四周。

Cirdan的府上还点着灯，远远望去，像是漂浮在雾气之上的玻璃之城。前来迎接的是裹在黑色外衣里的主教律师Gildor，这位小贵族的后代在年轻时不得不依靠大领主间的愤恨和不和过活。传说，他用弓和剑挣得了受封的资格，然后学习了神学和法律，好用昆雅语和辛达语为自己的青年时代忏悔。现在投奔在大主教的门下，如同老人永远不会有的一个儿子。“晚上好，阁下。”

他把明黄色的花束递给他，“黑色的衣服，Gildor？”

年轻人耸了耸肩。他和他的远亲一样，偏好适合葡萄色阳光的浅色衣物。“您来晚了，我们只能把大人为您准备的晚宴吃了。”他把花递给殷勤的侍卫，让他们在每个房间放上一束。“您可真会奉承。府里的孩子们都相当期盼您的到访——这回执政官大人会给我们带什么来了？他们总是这么问，好像我就会知道似的。”

我也期待您的到访，但这句话年轻人绝不会说出口。

“关于晚宴，我深表抱歉。”国王的执政官和希斯隆的主人也不能让提利安城里的平民为他让路。蛛网一样的大理石街道上挤满了运货的骡子、商贩和马匹，秀美的建筑和牲畜粪便堆积一处。“我希望那至少是不错的一餐？”

“有烤孔雀、熏肉和葡萄酒。”

“真可惜我错过了。”

Cirdan是个面目和蔼的老人，穿着深紫色长袍，手指上戴着一颗硕大的红色宝石。你会觉得他生来便是这副模样，态度亲切，气度不凡，等着接待每一个路过他家的失落灵魂。难以想象他也有年轻的时候，在码头上给他的船商父亲帮工，管理前往遥远和香料之地的船只。

手脚轻快的仆人替他脱去厚重的长袍，端上奶酪、少许面包和掺了香料的红酒。他把手伸到窒息一般微弱的炉火上暖了暖因骑马而僵冷的手。Cirdan问，“你的母亲怎么样？”

“很好。”

很不好。王后苍白的脸像是在灯光下可见地瑟缩下去。她能从加冕礼上艰难的生产里挺过来，甚至熬过了身体强壮的老国王，现在却把自己封在四面石墙里，用祈祷和哀悼打发时日。然而，她广受赞誉的高贵之美却惊人地盛放出来，双眼更为明亮。就好像躯壳终于懂得反映灵魂，Fingolfin想到，一个僵直的、自愿活埋的牺牲品，但为了天堂的奉献不胜欢欣。

没有儿子应该看着他的母亲死去。

Cirdan拍了拍他的手。“如果你需要的话……我一定会留出空来的。”

“谢谢您。”他说，低下头抿了一口红酒。“让我们来谈正事吧。”

正事远远更为顺利。教皇同意了他们合并小教区的请求。Gildor替他们跑了两个月的腿，把那些历史悠久但年久失修的修道院和教堂拟了个名单，把僧侣迁入附近的大教区，积蓄的一部分纳入新的教区，另一部分用来支付新建的两所大学。最大两个教区的主教已经松口，答应在税收豁免上让步。他希望能借此说服那些顽固的“阁下们”放弃冬日整天整天的宴会和地窖里堆积成山的葡萄酒与奶酪。说到底，节俭难道不正是神明倡导的美德吗？品德不是用经典上的各色宝石代表，而应当是佩戴在我们灵魂上的珠宝。

“Gildor在北部……听到了一些消息。”Cirdan最后说，把手指搁在嘴唇上，“一些暗示，或者说，威胁。”

“你该让他显出不情不愿、满是同情的样子。”Fingolfin说，整理他的羊皮纸卷宗，“'动摇宗教之树的是执政官，大主教站在你们这一边。'这在之后也能更容易一些。”

“你以为那些威胁针对的是谁？”Cirdan惊异地问道，然后叹了口气，“我不觉得Gildor能做到，哪怕是我命令他也罢——我觉得他崇拜你远高过相信我。”

他摇了摇头，“他忠于你。”他能想象到Gildor的样子，紧紧裹着那件乌鸦羽毛一样油腻的厚外套，站在北方灰褐色的天空下，一个瘦高孤单的影子，脸上挂着谦和、冷漠的表情。他在高级法院或者财务室都会做得很出色的，但他也毫不怀疑，当时间到来，他会毫不犹豫地偏向主教大人那一方。

“最尖锐的威胁来自你自己的领地，他们认为你背叛了他们。背叛了神。”

“啊，指责总是轻易的。”他温和地说，“背叛了他们我还能办到。但我看不出我要怎样背弃神明？毕竟，经典说国王才是神明在世间的管理人，我仅是执行他意志的一件工具。”

Cirdan笑了，“根据你指派的神学家和律师决定的。”

他摊开了手指，表示无能为力：你要我怎么办？

“总之，你该小心一些。”老人送他出去，“你的长子要回来了？”

“在七月。”

“他已经到了成年的年纪吧？”

“是的。”

老人拍了拍他的肩膀。我羡慕你，孩子是父母之福。两个金发的年轻人一同站在大主教的庭院里，像两株白杨那样挺拔。Hador在大主教的家中也不曾放松，手按在剑柄上，眼睛打量四周。“你带了你的骑士，很好。或许下一步你该教教他怎么小心谨慎，别像个活靶子一样站着，那只能为他的主人招来背后捅来的匕首和毒药。”

“我有什么需要担心的？”他问道，“在这件事上，我有国王的全力支持。”

Cirdan反问，“你以为我在担心什么？”

-

下午，执政官大人来到王宫。他把卷宗摊在国王的桌子上，用持着棋子一样的动作向他展示：这是额外的收入，那是需要安抚的人民。总体来说，应付各位大人各有各的方式，有的喜欢从天气谈起，有的偏爱直接进入正题。但不要试图揣测国王，不要直视，不要总是低着头，不要唯唯诺诺、不干不脆，也不要面带微笑，就好像你自以为是他的朋友。

国王将下巴支在手掌中听完了他的报告，交出财产比交出解释经典的权利更容易些。“议会已经通过了法案，承认我作为最高宗教领袖，他们还想要什么？”

“习惯难以改变。”他说，“他们将教会和神明等同，教皇走过之地的泥土都是神圣的。教会也擅长利用这一点。”天真的、善良的民众，用一颗颗鼓鼓跳动的赤诚之心热爱他们的神。但他们的智力不能让他们顺应神明的意思理解经典，至少在教会看来如此。

“或许，等他们发现自己要交的税减少而道路和桥梁建设起来，他们就不会这么想了。”

他低下眼睛，“或许。”

国王挥了挥手。他的桌子上摆着一块正方形的铜板，上面用阳刻的方式雕琢出左右相反的文字，四周围绕精美的雕花和纹章，宛如镜中所示。那是从深色皮肤的努美诺尔人那里传来的印刷之术。“他们用它印刷皇帝的话，好在帝国的每个角落传播。”国王向他展示另一块几乎相同的铜板，不需要装饰，因为文字的样子足够优美。他认出了那和文书上一样坚定的字迹。

散乱的星辰排列成命运，一首宫廷流行的伤感诗自国王手里成型。积压紧实，涂上油墨，就可以印在细白的纸上：年轻时我曾深爱着你。

“我做了改进。用一套系统，我们可以变换出所有的作品。”

Fëanor拉过他的手，把字母倒在他摊开的手掌里。一句话。单词。字母。最后重新回到脑海中的一个转瞬即逝的念头。未干透的油墨在他掌心留下细腻的黑色痕迹。国王嘴角挂着淡薄的微笑，他正在和大学士Rúmil规范辛达语的书写，另外，根据诺多各地不同的发音和书写方式，确定一套他们自己的语言。编纂完成后，就可以借用这种技术印刷成册，传播全国各地。

——而什么能比用公布经典的方式更为适合新文字的传播？

他为这念头吃了一惊。Fëanor微笑着看着他，Rúmil并不知道他的野心，不然一定会在渎神的恐惧中拒绝协助。就连他（Fingolfin）也并不清楚国王所想，但他能推测，还多少用上了一些运气，和身为同父异母弟弟对于兄长笑容背后意思的了解——国王期望削弱教会的力量，不要信仰宽恕，然后活在时刻犯罪的罪恶感中。或者更好的，不要信仰神，把宽恕和命运都掌握在自己手中。

不要告诉我你怎么做到，国王会说，恐吓、收买、谈条件，你只需要去做。我的愿望就是你的命令，如此而已。

“并不是所有人都拥有您这样坚定高贵的灵魂。”他恭敬地说。

国王觑了他一眼，像是在判断他是真心还是嘲讽。他令自己的面孔如面具般平滑，Fëanor哼了一声。

“我听说有人威胁你。”

他无需回答，仅仅谦卑地低下头。

“你可有向他们解释清楚，执政官代表着国王的意志，违抗你的命令就是违抗我的？”Fëanor把玩着一块未经雕琢的圆形宝石，“我可以用叛国罪审判他们？”

国王的权柄由神授予，他品德高尚、宽容公正，每一位都完美无瑕。但他的意思可以被扭曲，可以被执政官拿来利用。当执政官执行命令，只有国王会视他做自己的右手，民众会把他当做在背地里盘算的面目可憎之人。

“我并不担心威胁。你不会事先告诉你的敌人你瞄着他们的脖子。”

“很有经验，是不是？”

Fëanor喜欢这样说，暗示他在格林伍德做大使的日子。在那堆热爱派对和交易的种族中间，你一定也擅长阴谋和收买之道，或许还有什么别的更不可言及的？

国王把戴着权戒的手放在他的肩膀上，“我可以给你换一个居所，就在提利安白塔的左近，王室的卫兵也可以护卫你的家人。——我可不能让你成为第一个死在国王眼皮底下的执政官。”

“您偏好传统——亲自下手。”

国王点头赞同，很难说他们两人的笑容哪个更锋利些。窗外弥漫着早春湿绿的植物气息，Fëanor的手里把玩着绿宝石，“这块的成色很好，我觉得我能完成迄今为止最好的作品。”

“自然了，陛下。”

很快，灵感就会降临这位伟大的天才。他会长久地握住这块宝石，坐在渐渐昏暗的房间里，双眼在夕阳中无比明亮。当他摊开手，自然的元素已经改变外貌，成为它命定的模样。他会拿着什么？一只鸟儿，一个胚芽，一把钥匙，一柄匕首，还是一点不熄的生命？世人传说国王的灵魂内燃烧着创造之火，那火由创始者亲自点燃，一生都在被一件宏图大志召唤，指引他的双手直到完成为止。

它已经近了。国王轻轻拍了拍他的心口。我能感觉到。

 

近半夜他才回到府邸。他的妻子坐在炉火前，金发像是黑暗中的一圈光晕，膝盖上盖着厚羊毛披风，脚边放着一盏银蓝色的灯。她一搭一搭地看着手里的祈祷书，像是一只鸽子一样怡然自得。仆人们都手脚轻便，脚步如同在冰面上滑行，一个为他脱下礼服，端上简餐，另一个拨弄炉火，让室内暖和起来。

“晚上好。”他轻声说，吻了吻她的脸颊，“孩子们呢？”

“睡下了。”她同样小声地回答。她的笑容，他寻思，是和他们完全不同的类型。她不需要像持着武器一样持着它，因而很满足，很稳定。“王宫怎么样？”

他把头转向左侧，然后是右侧。就是这样吧。她看起来也不像真的好奇，有一个答案就足够了。别把你和你兄弟的事带回家里来，她曾对他说过。对她来说，一切就是这么简单。厨房里灯火通明，他们会一直忙到凌晨。明天要用的面团已经在发酵，多余的肉腌制好，撒着糖霜的杏仁酥饼像新雪那样洁白无瑕，热水早早备好。Anaire指挥仆人像他们管理国家，不，远比那还要巧妙，东方人的军队都会落败在她的井井有条之下。那是她为他保存的一小片不会动摇的永恒。

“你应该早些睡的。”他说，轻轻抚摸她柔软的金发。

“我得等你回来。”她说，把头靠在他的肩膀上，掩住一个哈切。“你可以明天再拯救世界，现在，到床上来。”

-

他在弟弟的成年礼宴会上认识了Anaire。他的母亲为Finarfin在她的亲族间定下一门亲事，未来的伯爵夫人笑容甜美，舞步轻巧，有一头亮银色的长发，带着领地和收入作为丰盛的嫁妆。两个年轻人沉浸在爱情中——或者是他们认为的爱情中。把头凑在一起，手握着手，像鸽子那样窃窃细语，脸上带着玫瑰色的红晕。

“他们真是般配，是不是？”

“是的，赏心悦目。”他说，等待着。

Indis把细白的手指搭在他的手臂上，“或许我也该为你找一门亲事了。”她和蔼地说。王后总是如此，轻声细语，神态虔诚，像是祭坛上供奉的那种无香而持久的白花。诺多的王庭里从来没有过这么多浅色的头发，那是国王对她的纵容，看在她的两个儿子和Ingwë陛下的份上。

藏在扇子后的闲话是：王后畏惧国王的头生子，那位激烈夺目的王储殿下。那是个事实。另一个事实是，王后也畏惧自己的长子。“你从来不告诉我你在想什么。”Indis飞快地说，蓝色的眼睛带着微弱的恳求之色。“为什么你不能像你的弟弟？看看这场宴会，你为什么不能享受其中，假装一切都好？”

——为什么你要戳破我的幻想？

他把身子靠在挂着挂毯的墙壁上，与其说握着，不如说是支撑着王后。“不要这样，母亲。”他说。然后更低声的，更温柔的，“我很抱歉。”

Indis用指尖止住颤抖的嘴唇，点了点头。她的幼子看起来很幸福。国王和气地大笑，举着酒杯。一位侍女跑过来告诉他们国王在找王后，想要和她一起为他们的儿子祝福。

Indis最后看向他，并露出一个脆弱的微笑，接着向她的丈夫走去，垂着白皙的脖颈，像一只等待最后一击的天鹅。他叹了一口气。

但那位侍女并没有离开。这位金发的姑娘穿着一身硬挺的白色长裙，袖子上用绸缎扎出小朵小朵的粉红色玫瑰，手扶在他身边的墙面上，胸膛因为奔跑喘息起伏着。因为这个动作他们的脸庞接近，她漂亮的蓝色眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。她的目光——在那个瞬间——和他的是一样的。他吃了一惊，仿佛命运，或者某个更难以预测的力量令他们在此刻对视，并为同一种痛苦笼罩。

那个姑娘犹豫地吻了吻自己的食指，然后用它碰了碰他的唇角。

 

“你在这儿。”他的兄长说。他还望着她离开的方向，“啊，爱神也会对铁石心肠之人施以他的箭吗？”

“我并没有……”他惯常地反驳，转过身面对Fëanor。他的下半句停住了，因为王储的眼睛里只有戏谑的笑意，而不是他常见的恶意。他摇了摇头。

“没什么好害羞的。”Feanor走到他的身边，“你那个弟弟都比你开窍，我猜，他过一会儿就会拉着他的未婚妻去找一个没有那么多灯火和人群的角落——”

“不要再说下去了。”他说，“请求您。”

Fëanor哼了一声，看起来想指控他的虚伪和故作矜持，但是沉默了。他们的关系总是在变化着，从想要扯出对方的喉咙到礼貌的冷淡，而今晚他们看起来有望在互相敌视下古怪的和平相处。

“Finarfin看起来很幸福。”

“是的，恐怕我不久就得在婚宴上祝词了——违心的，我得说。”

他低下头笑了起来。他们两人的表情可能都有所放松，像真正的兄弟那样，靠在同一幅绣着丰饶女神的挂毯上，望向同一个大厅里旋转的丝绸裙摆。

“一个梵雅姑娘。”Fëanor说，红酒沾湿了他的嘴唇，双眼中抹着跳跃的烛火。他新婚的妻子正在和她的父亲跳舞，红头发洒落在裸露的肩膀上。王储也会被婚姻和爱情束缚，这是所有人都没有想到的。“诺多姑娘对你不够好吗？”

“您知道并非如此。”

Fëanor若有所思地在手中旋转酒杯，“那么，难道是我们圣徒一般的王后的考量吗？给她的孩子们一人找一个富有而声名显赫的家族，即使在诺多这里失势，你们也能有地方夹着尾巴逃回去？”

“您为什么必须如此？”他喃喃地问道，垂下双手。短暂的休战结束了。“您究竟在畏惧什么，我的兄弟？”

有一瞬间Fëanor的脸色像是雕像那样凝固了。然后他的肩膀被人握住，砰的一声撞在身后的石墙上，他兄长左手上戴着的纹章戒指卡在他的动脉上。他能听见血管突突跳动的声音，黑色的雪点模糊了他的视线。

“永远、永远不要这么叫我。”Fëanor嘶嘶地在他的耳边说道，“也不要假设你了解我，半种。”

他放开他和扼住他一样迅疾。他捂着脖子，大口喘气，同时感谢梵拉他穿了高领的礼服，好遮掩住那些必定会出现的淤痕。他的兄长甩开手要离开，而不知怎么的顿悟攫取了他：在这件事上，他们一样不知所措，茫然摸索着前进。

他拉住了对方的手。“梵拉在上啊……我很抱歉。请原谅我的失言。”

Fëanor顿住了。室内很热，点燃着那种会散发香味的松木，你不会想到外面正下着小雪。一滴汗顺着他的额头落下，融进亚麻质地的衬衫里。Fëanor吸进一口长长的气，他的手软化下来了。

“谢谢您。”他说，感到疲惫。那比干脆明了的胜利艰难得多。

 

两个月之后，他为一位只拥有显赫头衔的梵雅贵族解决了封地上的一些小麻烦，牵扯到日渐缩水的领地、税收和高利贷。老人感激至极，几乎将他当做不曾有的亲生儿子看待。他都要为那样的感激感到尴尬了。

老人说啊说啊说啊。大人请一定赏光尝尝我们特产的酒，我们家族一直忠于Indis王后，现在也会忠于大人您。他的眼神被一块扔在桌子上的手帕吸引，那上面绣着一枚未完成的盾形徽章，他母亲的标志。

她就在那里，宛如一阵清风。“父亲，您看到我的刺绣了吗？”看到他就停下了脚步，并没有像宫中流行的那样，显出处女害羞的神情。她的目光平静，既无探究，也无估量。

老人看看她，再看看他。“这是我的女儿，Anaire。”他说，“这位是Fingolfin阁下。”

她笑了起来，“我已经知道了。”

老人拍一拍他皱缩的手，“那么，你想要个丈夫吗？”

就这样，实事求是的、毫无波折的，他们定了婚。一年之后，他加封为侯爵，在为王储的首生子庆贺后，带着自己的妻子前往封地。再过了一段时间，她生下了他们的长子，接着是一对龙凤胎*。当他们的最后一个孩子出生时，老国王死去，Fëanor成为国王，他的母亲踏入修道院，而他抛下Anaire和他们的幼子Argon，乘着白船跨越海洋，到格林沃德担任大使。 

凌晨，他听到床的另一边细微的动静。浅蓝色的天光从窗户中漏进来。他躺在那里，想象绣有花边的丝绸流淌过白色的床单。他等了一会儿，然后转过身。

Anaire对他露出微笑，把手搭在他的脸庞上。“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，我醒了有一会儿了。在想事情。”

“这个点儿？”她的语气里有震惊。他笑了起来，比划了一下已经清醒的她。

“那不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”他起来，用撒有玫瑰花瓣的水清洗双手和脸，穿上新鲜的衬衫和灰丝绒外套，刚从柜子里拿出来，还留着薰衣草的香气。他总是对她说，别那么操劳，看在梵拉的份上，你是位侯爵夫人，手底下有一队士兵那么多的仆人。把事情交给他们去操心，你大可以四处晃晃，欣赏珠宝和华美的服装，看看书，喜欢艺术也可以。如果一定闲不下来，那么就绣绣花吧。

我可以同时做。她回答，耸了耸肩膀。但他看得出她喜欢这样，喜欢他殷切地让她休息。

早餐已经准备好了。他们围坐在神色的橡木桌子旁边，等食物都上齐以后，Anaire问他，“所以，那枚绿宝石是送给谁的？”

他的刀叉停在半空中，“流言已经传得这么广了吗？”

“你忘了我和王后关系亲密，还有珠宝商。”

“和后者不是那种亲密吧，我想？”

她高高地挑起眉毛，似乎在说，有又怎么样？他笑了。国王和执政官可以不对付，但他们的妻子是最好的朋友。侯爵夫人有“王后密友”的称号，可以随时随地进入她的宫廷，不用贴身侍奉。

“国王有权给任何人恩赐。”他说，“或者，他只是被灵感驱动，需要用创造抚平灵魂的灼烧。”

哦。她说，用小勺子敲了敲镂花银杯里盛着的鸡蛋，剥掉顶端的壳，搅了搅里面的内容，心不在焉。“有时候，她倒希望那是送给某一位特殊的贵族小姐的。你知道吧？至少有个理由。”

他点点头。他们不用挑明那个她是谁。很难说哪个更糟糕，是发现你的丈夫移情别恋，还是意识到他并不能给予爱——至少，不是以你希望的那个方式。

“王后还在创作雕塑吗？”

她看了他一眼。除此之外，还有什么可做的？

Aredhel走了进来，揉着眼睛，睡眼惺忪，身上穿着一件白色的骑装。“早啊，父亲，母亲。”

他侧过头让女儿吻了吻他的脸颊。“这么早吗，Irissë？”

“Celegorm殿下约了我去打猎。”她说，掩住一个哈切。

他们在她的头顶上对视一眼，各自露出了带着些深意的微笑。Aredhel把脸藏在杯子后面，脸红了。Hador推门走了进来，“去王宫吗，阁下？”

他拿起要用的文件，祝他的女儿好运，Aredhel嘟哝了一声作为回答。Anaire跟着他们走到门口。他握住妻子的手肘，问道，“你喜欢做家务的原因和王后一样吗？”

“你怎么会这么想？”Anaire说，“不。”

他还在犹豫。她笑了起来，吻吻自己的食指，把指尖贴在他的嘴唇上。“放心了吗？”

“是的。”

她擅长设身处地地为别人着想，他跨上马的时候想道。今天是个好天气，太阳很快就会升起，河道上会弥漫着柠檬果冻一样颜色的日光。他回过头，Anaire还站在他们府邸的白色台阶上，蓝色披风上点缀着露水一样的钻石，暖黄色的灯光从她的身后溢出。她的一只手拉着斗篷的领口，另一只举在空中，向他挥了挥。

他转过身，去往王宫。


End file.
